Preliminary studies of a non-group A rotavirus derived from a diarrheic calf indicate that it is distinct antigenically from group A rotaviruses currently studied in this laboratory. This bovine "group B" rotavirus should provide a good model for the development of molecular techniques for analysis of human non-group A rotaviruses.